


The Other Shoe

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Ignis spends the night out with Gladio and crashes at his place in the morning.  Clarius and Iris are amused by the two dorks





	The Other Shoe

They had not intended on having more than a beer with the other Glaives. Gladio was pleasantly buzzed, well a couple of notches above buzzed, but not blitzed. Ignis was totally blitzed. All because Nyx had bought Ignis a few drinks. The drink that did not taste like there was any alcohol in it but had the equivalent of four shot of hard liquor in each of them. He drank four of them in a period of 2 hours.

Ignis was so very much drunk. 

Ignis was trying to take off his shoes. He had succeeded in removing one and was hoping wildly to get at the other one. Gladio stood beside him and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

Ignis face was appropriately flushed and his pupils were so wide and relaxed. It was an unusual look on him. He was always so controlled in everything that he did - outside the bedroom - and it was nice to see him being human.

Ignis stopped trying to remove the shoe and looked at his feet. “I lost a shoe,” Ignis whispered loudly as he grabbed onto Gladio’s shirt. “I liked that shoe.”

Gladio wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and looked at his feet. “I’ll buy you new shoes. Cuter shoes.” Even though the other shoe was sitting beside the ones that he took off.

Ignis shook his head causing him to sway dangerously. “I don’t need cute shoes. I need shoes that are fassssionamble,” he slurred. “I’m drunk, Gladio.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Gladio chuckled “Do you want me to help you with that shoe?”

Ignis nodded and swayed a little more than he did before.

Now, Gladio leaned down to lift Ignis leg and remove his remaining shoe. He did not have the level of balance that he should have if he had been sober. It caused them both to crash into the wall and knock off a coat rack. It crashed loudly to the ground of Iris school books, Gladio’s leather jacket and Clarus council robes were now a pile on the floor.

Ignis shushed the fallen rack.

Gladio found it absolutely hilarious that his serious boyfriend was acting so silly. He was going to have to get him drunk more often. Gladio grabbed Ignis arms and pulled him away from the rack. “Let’s go,” he said as they staggered down the hall.

He heard a door open and a concerned and angry looking face peer out at him. His dad had summoned his sword as he stood only wearing his underwear at the entrance to his bedroom.

“Sorry,” he said and his voice boomed down the hallway. Gladio cowered at the sound of his own voice. Surely he would have woke Iris up with being that loud.

“Sorry,” Ignis harshly whispered and nearly fell out of his arms before he was able to get a grip on the slippery man.

Clarus sighed and the sword disappeared from his hands. “Drink some water and do try not to wake the rest of the house.”

“Yes, slur.”

Gladio snorted as his father rolled his eyes and retreated back into his room. The shield literally dragged Ignis, as he was once again fascinated by the fact that he was missing a shoe and he really needed to find his lost shoe.

“What if I left it in the bar?” Ignis said as Gladio closed the door behind him.

“We’ll make Nyx buy you a new pair,” Gladio said as they staggered to the bed. He let go of Ignis who instantly fell onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

“He doesn’t know how to shop,” Ignis said and rolled across the bed so that he was hugging a pillow. His hair was now a complete mess and in a desperate need of a comb. “He has worn those same runner for a full year.” Ignis sighed and groaned. “Horrible, horrible, dirty runners.”

Gladio snorted. “I’m going to get some water. Why don’t you try getting your clothes off so we can sleep.”

Gladio went to his ensuite and grabbed the two glasses that he quickly filled with water. He downed one before coming back out into the bedroom and furrowed his brow.

Ignis was no longer on the bed. Gladio could hear shuffling on the other side of the bed and rolled his eyes as he walking around to where he saw Ignis was on the floor, with his pants undone, his shirt unbuttoned, and the one shoe still laced on his foot.

“You okay, Iggy?” he asked as he handed the disheveled man the glass of water. Ignis was unfazed by the fact that he was on the floor and drank the water quickly.

“Yup. Your bed moves too much.”

“Oh, it does?”

“Spun me right off.” Ignis slammed the glass on the ground and looked at it as if it offended him.

“How about I help you get you back up there,” Gladio said and took the glass and put it on the end table. “I’ll join you in bed, so that it doesn’t spin you off again.”

Ignis nodded as he fumbled with his shirt. He must have thought that he had unbuttoned it already because he tore at side and three of the buttons went flying across the room.

Gladio wished he could take a picture of the shocked look on Ignis face.

“Oh, dear.” 

Laughing at Ignis’ serious tone but went back to helping his drunk boyfriend to his feet, help him out of his pants, remaining shoe, and tattered shirt, so that he was only in his leopard print boy shorts. He sometimes went too far with that theme but somehow, he was able to pull it off.

“You’re still dressed,” Ignis stated as Gladio pulled back the covers. “How are you going to stop the spinning if you aren’t naked.”

“Lie down. It won’t take me long.” Ignis did as he was told but he was starting to look confused and a little ill. Gladio hoped that the water was enough. Hopefully, he wouldn’t throw up. He had made him drink at least two glasses of water before they left the bar but the drinks did have a lot of alcohol in them.

Gladio quickly removed his tight t-shirt and effortlessly shucked his pants as he had removed his sandals at the door and didn’t have to worry about a missing shoe. He slid into bed beside Ignis who quickly clung to him as if his life depended on it.

He had to reposition him a few times before he could get the pillow under his head and the heavy blanket to cover them. 

“Love you, Gladdy,” Ignis slurred and almost immediately started to drool against his chest.

“Love you too, you dork,” Gladio said and ran his hands through the unruly ash hair.

It didn’t take him long to drop off. They had slept for an hour before the sleep was interrupted by Ignis running to the bathroom and hugging the toilet for an hour.

Gladio helped him through it. Allowing him to get the alcohol out of his system and replace it with water. He carried him back to the bed where Ignis was begging him to kill him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“I’m going to kill, Nyx.” Ignis said before he passed out again.

Gladio was able to get another couple of hours of sleep before the house started to wake up. He could hear the cartoons playing in the living room. Ivy was up. There were sounds from the kitchen and questions about the coat rack. 

It was the smell of coffee that woke Ignis. He opened his bleary eyes; they were lined with red, as rose from the bed as if he was rising from a coffin in a cheesy vampire horror movie.

He would have walked out of his room if Gladio didn’t wrap his arms around him and hug him to his chest. “You’re in my bed, Iggy. And nearly naked.”

Blinking furiously as if he was trying to comprehend what happened. He looked dazed and confused. 

It was adorable.

His first words were as predicted. “Coffee?”

“Water first.” Gladio reached for the end table where there was a glass of water waiting. Ignis grumbled something but he took a series of small sips of water. 

“What time is it?” Ignis asked as he struggled to get out of Gladio’s grip but he didn’t try for long as he settled back into him.

Gladio looked at his bedside clock quickly before responding. “It’s ten.” Ignis immediately stiffened but Gladio knew how to respond to that. It was always about Noctis. “Don’t worry. Regis is spending time with Noct today, remember.”

The advisor relaxed in his arms and sighed heavily. “Right. Thank goodness.” Gladio rubbed his arms and ran his hands through his wild hair. “How’s the head?”

“I’m going to kill Nyx.”

“I warned you.”

“Shut up.”

“Want me to get you some coffee?”

“Unless you wish me to summon my daggers, that would be a wise choice.”

“Love you, too,” Gladio grumbled back. He knew that Ignis was an absolute bear without his morning fix of caffeine. 

There was a knock at the door that made them both turn their attention the door. It creaked open slightly. “Knock, knock,” a small voice came through and Iris peered inside. “I have coffee.”

Ignis immediately sat up and reached his hand out. “You’re an angel.” He meant it too. 

“You only have one mug,” Gladio pointed out.

“Yeah,” she said as Ignis took the cup from her hands. “You can get your own coffee.” Iris cocked her hip to the side. “My bag was stomped on the floor by your big behemoth feet, so, get it yourself.”

“Brat,” Gladio growled but snorted as Ignis took a sip of the coffee and let out a sigh as if he had tasted the most wonderful thing in the world. 

“Ignis appreciates me! Right, Ignis?” Iris said in such a fake sweet tone that made Gladio wanted to throw her out of the room. 

“I certainly do,” Ignis said and fell against him and Gladio easily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I needed this.”

“Eew,” She said and scrunched up her face. “Can you not.” She waved her hands at them.

“You’re in my room, brat,” Gladio said and kissed the side of Ignis face. Mainly to get a reaction out of his sister. “He happens to be in my bed so I can cuddle and kiss him all I want.”

“You’re both disgustingly cute,” She said, dramatically rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in the air. “When you are done with the gross stuff, you can get dressed, and you,” she pointed to Gladio, “can make me lunch.” She stormed out of the room and slapped the door behind her, causing Ignis to flinch. 

“I cannot think of food yet,” Ignis said as he took another sip of the coffee. “But this coffee is wonderful.” There was a small pause in his speech and even from this angle he could see a smirk on his boy friends lips. “You can take lessons from her.”

“Do you want to end up on the floor?” Gladio responded and nudged his shoulder. “Because I will totally dump you.”

“Over coffee? How rude?” Ignis said as he took another sip. He rested heavily against his chest and Gladio loved it. They did only have few days where they could be lazy together. Between the demanding prince, the calls of court and his demanding little sister, this was a wonderful moment that he wanted to remember.

Ignis finished the rest of his coffee in silence but once it was completed gave a disapproving grunt.

“Ready for more.”

“That’ll mean, moving. Can you get it for me, darling?” Ignis laid on the charm. He also handed the mug to Gladio who took it from him.

“Why don’t you go have a shower?” Gladio kissed his brow and stroked his side. “I’ll go make us and Iris lunch.” Ignis looked like he was about to pout. “Then we will watch that new series you wanted to watch the second season of.”

Ignis gave a sigh and smiled at him. “That does sound divine. But I will need more coffee.”

“Of course.” Gladio rolled his eyes and started to slip out from the warmth of Ignis. Ignis really did start to pout but held himself together as he went to the shower to wash himself off.

Gladio was tempted to join him but knew that it would be a bad idea for right now to do that. He got dressed in sweatpants that were in his ‘clean’ pile and went to see what his sister was watching and ensure there was a cup of hot ebony ready for when Ignis emerged from the shower.

He was not expecting to see his father reading on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee.

“Morning, son. You seem well. How is Ignis fairing?”

“Morning,” he returned. “What are you doing home?” It was Saturday but his father was seldom away from Regis. Especially if Regis was with Noctis for the day.

“Can’t I spend a day at home with my children?” Clarus said as he sipped his coffee.

Gladio knew his father better than that. He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms. “Dad. Really.”

“Draitos is with his highness today. I was a little worried with how drunk Ignis was last night. I don’t think I have seen the man so out of it.” He watched his dad sip his coffee. “What happened?”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Nothing happened. We knew that we had a day off and went to have a drink. Unfortunately, Nyx was buying and Ignis obliged. I don’t think he understood how much booze was in the Costa Sunrise.” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck. “And he was enjoying himself.” He didn’t want to tell his father that it was nice seeing his normally so-in-control boyfriend being slightly out of control.

Clarus snorted. “That was obvious. When was the last time that Ignis had a vacation?”

Gladio poured himself a cup of coffee and shrugged. “I can ask you the same thing.” No one close to the royal family had official vacations. They had down time, but they were always working.

Turning back to his father, he could see him rubbing his grey chin. “You both have the day off, right?”

“Dad, we never shirk our duties.” Gladio’s shoulders tensed and he narrowed his eyes at his father. 

Clarius immediately put up his hands hand and shook his head. “I know, son. I know. That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Geez,” Iris interrupted as she trotted into the kitchen. “Dad is trying to say that you guys need more days off.” She grabbed a pop from the fridge as she looked at them both with her hip tilted to the side.

She was much too young to look so much like mom.

“Exactly,” Clarus said and ruffled her short dark hair. “When Noctis becomes King, there will be little time for such things, so it would be wise to squeeze as much time in as possible.”

Gladio leaned back against the counter and took a sip of the strong coffee. It was brewed the way Ignis liked it. He was going to need some milk to make it more palatable. “And how are we going to do that?” It was a great idea but implementing it would be near impossible. They had too many responsibilities and Noctis was still very much a brat.

“I can help!” Iris volunteered. “I will gladly train with Noctis and kick his butt.” She was smiling so brightly as she said it that it made Gladio laugh. 

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to show him some of your moves.” Gladio grabbed his sister from around the waist and hugged her close. He purposely rubbed his chin against her cheek to make her shriek. He wasn’t disappointed. The punch to his stomach was enough to make him let her go. She was getting so much stronger, he wouldn’t be able to overpower her as easily soon.

Clarus was laughing as Ignis walked into the kitchen with slow and measured steps. HIs hair was damp and it looked like only his fingers had been run through it. He was wearing one of his shirts that was too large for his slender torso. It was adorable. He was holding the mug that Iris had given him earlier and was heading straight for the coffee pot.

“Morning, boy,” Clarus said as Ignis filled his cup. “How are you feeling?”

Ignis licked his lips and flushed slightly, “Doing well, sir. I’m sorry for the coat rack, sir. I will ensure that it gets fixed.” He took a big gulp of the coffee without another word and let out a heavy sigh.

“There is no need to worry about that,” Clarus said and slapped Ignis on the shoulder. “Glad you had a good night. You two take it easy today. We’ll talk more on what we were discussing, Gladio.” Clarus then slapped his shoulder. It was much harder than he had done for Ignis. Iris followed after her father asking something about school work. Gladio had other things to focus on right now and that was the sexy man sipping some coffee, wearing his shirt in his bare feet in front of him.

Gladio slid up beside Ignis and wrapped his arm around him. “You look sexy in my shirt,” he whispered into his shoulder. Ignis smelled like his shampoo and it was wonderful.

The the elbow in his already sore stomach was worth it. Ignis harshly whispered. “Your father just left the room.”

“He does know that we’re an item, Iggy,” Gladio whispered and held him closer. “And you do look so sexy.” He held the advisors arm still so that he wouldn’t get another elbow. 

“I still feel like I’m intruding in your home,” Ignis whispered.

“You aren’t,” Gladio said and ran his hands over his hips and kissed his neck. “You are always welcome. I’m sure dad likes you better than he likes me half the time.” 

“He likes me better because I cook more than cup of noodles when I make dinner,” Ignis responded. 

“True. Still look sexy in my shirt.”

“You’re horrible.”

Gladio chuckled. “But you still love me.”

Ignis pushed back against him and tilted his neck. Ignis knew how to make him feel weak. “I will never understand my motivation.”

“Because I’m hot.”

Ignis snorted. “And modest.”

Gladio kissed his neck.

“Are you two going to make out or are you going to make lunch.” Iris had come back into the kitchen. “They just updated Odd Times on Netflix and I need to watch it. I need to know what happened to Mikey.”

Gladio groaned as he pulled away from the warmth of Ignis and turned to glare at his sister. He was hoping to cuddle with Ignis by himself but it looked like they had a housefull today.

“Gladio can prepare some soup for us and if you would be so kind, Iris, I will have to bother you a needle and thread as I need to sew the buttons on my shirt,” Ignis said as he started to usher the young woman into the living room. 

“I can do that,” she said. “I want shrimp noodles, Gladdy,” she called back and grabbed Ignis hand. 

Gladio shamelessly watched his boyfriend walk with his sister into her room to fetch her sewing kit. He heard his father yell that he wanted anak noodles from the living room. He set about making each of the soups; trevally for Ignis and an anak for himself.

They spent a sleepy afternoon on the couch after eating the soup, binge watching the series with Ignis cuddled beside him. His father with Iris at his side and dozing as he really wasn’t interested in the show. They ordered pizza for dinner before Ignis stated that he had to go. 

Gladio wished that he didn’t have to go back but knew that he had duties with the prince first thing in the morning. Ignis had his own shirt back on, his hair unruffled and his jacket folded over his arm as he stood in the doorway holding one of his shoes.

“Did I lose a shoe?”

He gave his boyfriend a kiss and told him to wait a minute as he got the other shoe from the bedroom. 

“I’m never drinking again if I can’t remember where my shoes are.” Ignis rubbed his eyes. Gladio grabbed Ignis and held him in a tight hug. 

“I always got you covered,” Gladio whispered, “And thanks for putting up with my crazy family.” Even though Gladio could not see his face but he was pretty sure that Ignis was smirking. 

“Any time,” Ignis said. “Thanks for, holding my hair, as it were. I shall be more careful the next time Nyx buys drinks.”

“I will always be at your side,” Gladio said and pulled away. It was hard. “Now, get a good night sleep. Text me when you get home and I will see you after Noct’s training.”

Ignis nodded, his hand idly running over his arms. 

“You really did look sexy in my shirt. I should have you wear my clothes more often.”

The advisor face turned red, he received a slap across his chest. “Seriously.” He smirked. “It’s a good think you wooed me before I found out that you are a completely asshole.” 

Gladio leaned in. “You love that part of me too.”

Ignis audibly gasped, hugged the jacket to his chest, sputtered and tried to say something.

It was not often that he was able to reduce Ignis to stammering. There was only one other time that he was able to reduce him speechless and that was the first time that they kissed. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, turned him around and slapped his ass. “See ya tomorrow.”

He knew he would pay for it later but it would be worth it.

He turned around to see his dad with his arms crossed and smirking at him. “Son, you are truly a cruel man. Now, let's go have a drink so that we can talk about how we can make things work out better for both of you.”


End file.
